


A Unwanted Vacation

by swim7184



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, just tell me about the damn CS child, ugh hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swim7184/pseuds/swim7184
Summary: Snow wants to take a vacation. Emma most definitely doesn't.Thanks to Suus for editing!!





	A Unwanted Vacation

About a month after the Final Battle, Snow basically demanded everyone to take a family vacation. Emma didn't want to, Whatsoever.

Emma didn't have much of an argument or Snow had plenty of them, considering she won every time they went head-to-head. 

The Enchanted Forest just seemed like something they've moved past. Nobody really lives there anymore, and to be honest, the place was a wreck. For god's sake, there was no roof in Emma's nursery. However, Snow kept arguing till she got her way. Emma eventually gave in. There was no point in arguing anymore.

After what seemed like forever of packing, they were ready to leave. Courtesy of Tiny the giant, they had magic beans at the ready. After years of being unable to find them, it was kind of ironic that they had plenty of them now.

Begrudgingly, Emma trudged to the outside of Granny's where the absurdly large family was meeting. In attendance were the dwarfs, Snow, Henry, Regina, Killian, David, Gideon and Neal.

“Everyone ready?” Snow called. “Don’t forget to follow me through the portal. If you miss the portal, you can’t come.”

Everyone nodded as Snow threw the bean onto the pavement. Although Emma was super unexcited for this trip, Hook could not hide his enthusiasm. However, he had to, or he might be disowned by his wife. Although the Enchanted Forest wasn’t her home, it was his for as long as he could remember. Except for, you know, those 200 years spent in Neverland. But he hated that place with all of his guts.

“Enchanted Forest!!” Snow yelled, then hopped into the swirling mist. Everyone followed, and no one was left behind. Snow had a big fat smile plastered on her face. “Welcome home!” She said.

Emma groaned. It hurt her that after all of these years of fighting for Storybrooke that her mother still considered the Enchanted Forest as home.

Killian smiled. After years of staring at the castle from afar, he was finally in it, as royalty by marriage. Being a prince was nothing he ever imagined, but he was glad he at least got to share it with Emma, who surprisingly still thought of her title as ‘new.’

“Swan, shall we go find our room?”

“Sounds great.” Emma muttered. If she had to be in the Enchanted Forest, at least she was being pampered.

Snow noticed Emma gathering her things. “Emma, your room is up the stairs and to the left.”

“Thanks mom!” Emma said in a monotone sarcastic voice. 

Killian wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist. “Let’s move along. After a successful Final Battle, we don’t need another against your mom.” He said, guiding her along with the rhythmic way he walked. “We should put our stuff down and go for a walk.”

“Okay.” Emma sad, lightening up at her husband’s enthusiasm.

After the flight of stairs, they turned to the left as their room was there. The placed their stuff down and freshened up. With a knock at their door, it was pushed open. Regina peaked her head in. “Your mom wants you and guyliner to wear these.” With the wave of her wrist, there was a fancier non-pirate getup for Killian, and a corset-tastic dress for Emma, much to her dismay.

“Ugh.” Emma said. “Another reason to hate this place. Corsets.” Emma grumbled.

“Well me, I’m quite partial to them.” Killian said, grabbing Emma and pulling her closer.

“I know. I bet you’re quite the fan.” She muttered under her breath affectionately.

“Emma! Hook! I’m still here you know.” Regina yelled at the married couple.

Emma blushed. “Oh, right. Sorry.”

Killian, looked at his wife, then Regina, then his wife again. He struggled to figure out the right thing to say. “So- uh- how about that walk now, Emma?”

“Let’s go.” Emma muttered. She rarely used magic for personal purposes, but this qualified as an appropriate time. She teleported herself and her husband to outside the front gates of the castle. “Shall we?” She smiled, motioning to the seemingly endless stretch of forest in front of them.

“We shall.” He trudged forward. The pair continued to walk. The forest became denser and denser. 

“Killian look at this!” She called over to him. But, for whatever reason, he didn't hear her. She bent over and looked at the strangely colored flower. When she glanced back over to where she thought he was, Killian was nowhere to be found. “Killian!” She called.

Emma wandered and wandered. She thought she was returning to the castle, but she was actually going deeper into the forest. “Killian!” She called again.

This time alone in the forest reminded her of a time she wanted to forget.

Her childhood.

“Killian!” Emma called in distress. 

She collapsed on the forest floor. Emma was bent over, head in her hands. “Why does this happen to me?” She sobbed. Emma couldn't of heard the snap of sticks behind her over the sound of her tears. She had never felt more helpless and alone.

Emma continued to cry until the snapping got louder and closer. A grunt sounded from behind her.

An ogre.

Emma sat still and accepted her fate. She was fated to die before this, so she thought this is how she went, at the hands of an ogre. Which, as she looked back on it, seemed silly. 

But there she was, calm and collected, ready to die.

“Do your worst.” She moaned, looking the ogre directly in the eye. The ogre looked at her intensely and grunted.

Suddenly, an arrow came out from nowhere, striking the beast in the eye. Only one person was capable of that accuracy. “Mom!!” Emma yelled as the monster fell with a thud. 

“Emma! Are you okay?” Snow rushed to her daughter’s side. She hugged her.

“No.” Emma squeaked out.

“What happened? Were you really going to let it kill you?” Snow said, holding her daughter close. “Emma, never forget, you have magic.”

“I know.” Emma looked her mom in the eye. “I love you, but I hate it here. I never wanted to come. It reminds me of what I could've had. I know Princess Emma was awful, but she had it all.”

Snow sighed. “I never should've brought you here. I should've accepted that you didn't want to go.”

Emma dug her head into her mom's shoulder. “It's fine. Really. I know you love it here.” 

“Yes I do.” Snow chuckled. "How about we head back?" She then pulled Emma into a hug and led her all the way home.

All the way home to Storybrooke.


End file.
